kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Lullaby: Release the Heart
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis Plot In 1986, in order to save themselves, the Arms Monsters make their attempt to kill Otoya. However, the trio are unable to actually do it to Jiro's shock and decide to leave town and run as fast as they can by taking different paths. However, the King manages to catch up to Ramon and Riki, sealing the two into the Basshaa Magnum and Dogga Hammer so they would serve as decorations in Castle Doran. Later, Yuri attempts to play the Bloody Rose as Maya arrives to tell her not to play, resulting in Yuri using the violin to force Maya to fight her as Ixa. But in Yuri's losing battle with the Pearlshell Fangire is interrupted by the King as Otoya arrives. After Otoya admits that he loves Maya regardless that she's a Fangire, hearing the music of each other's her souls, the King attacks Otoya mercilessly after realizing that Maya had chosen a human over him. But just as the King was about to kill them when Maya ran to Otoya's side, Jiro intervened and the King transforms into Dark Kiva to seal Garulu into the Garulu Saber. Angered to see Jiro sealed, Otoya transforms into Ixa against a tearful Maya's wishes and runs at Dark Kiva with intent to fight him to the death. In 2008, after being saved from his near death encounter with Saga by Kengo, whom he learn Shima was testing and saw as a failure. After Shima chides him for trusting Wataru, Keisuke wonders how he and the girls can attempt to reason with Wataru to reconsider his choice to stop being Kiva. But while it seems hopeless with Mio's attempt to convince Wataru to kill Taiga, Wataru is visited by Kengo as he attempts to beg Wataru not to give up and apologizes for his recent behavior. Later that night, Wataru has dream of meeting Maya as she comforts Wataru to believe in himself regardless of his nature and he'll find his music. The next day, the Seamoon Fangire goes on rampage as Keisuke transforms into Rising Ixa to fight the Fangire. But the Bishop interferes. Keisuke fights and defeats the Swallowtail Fangire with a frontflip Ixa Judgement. After seeing the Bishop flee, Keisuke attempts to follow him, only to be stopped by the Seamoon Fangire. Wataru appears, telling Taiga that he will fight the Fangires to protect humans from them as himself, changing into Kiva Emperor Form to fight the Seamoon Fangire. Shocked, an irate Taiga becomes Saga to educate Wataru by calling forth a Mother Sagarc and its offspring to kill the Seamoon Fangire and then have them discipline Kiva. After slaying the giant Sagarcs, Saga and Kiva stare each other down. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Wataru Kurenai (Child): * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode, Risng Ixa '''Saga: '''Saga Form '''Dark Kiva: '''Dark Kiva Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 40, . *'''Viewership: 5.6% DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Lullaby: Release the Heart, The Power of Love: The King's Anger, Wedding March: Time of Parting and Punk: Back to Father. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ララバイ・心を解き放て｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ララバイ・心を解き放て｣ Category:Episodes